the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadzeya
Nadzeya is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Arctic fox and for someone in a faction of the A.M.S led by Olga she wears rather misleading clothing. She wears a white T-Shirt, blue jeggings, a black leather jacket on occasion which is mainly when she is not training with Olga and also during her free time, black socks and running trainers. She also wears her jacket when she is rewarded by the Fox Junta with the rest of the A.M.S and the resistance. Nadzeya also speaks with a thick Russian accent. Personality Nadzeya and another member of the A.M.S faction led by Olga Volha are shown to be very close friends with her being prepared to sacrifice herself for her allies though these sacrifices have never led to Nadzeya's death but have led to her being arrested and imprisoned many, many times. She is also friendly with the other 56 Slavic Animalians who join the A.M.S, she is also shown to be very close and loyal to Olga as the rest of Olga's self defence class is, many members of this faction also wear similar clothing to that worn by most A.M.S members who are part of the A.M.S before it's expansion, most of the Junta's collaborators, the daughter of Robin Hood Lucie and the two Romanian female dogs in the Animalian Patriotic Front Maria and Ioana. Though most of this faction's members wear sports clothes these mainly are clothing for non-physical activities. To those that know her very well including the other 56 Animalians Nadzeya is described as a natural born survivor which is particularly shown when she becomes part of the A.M.S and the resistance as she brings with her extra clothing and a few personal belongings including two knives one of which she gives to one of her friends Yordanka, she is also a frequent listener to the radio and like many Anti-Junta forces is supremely organized which is prominent in her dormitory, this also goes for all allies of the A.M.S as well as enemies and members. Even though Nadzeya participates more in martial arts which she is very skilled in she is also described as a perfect soldier. Behind this nature though she sees female enemies and prisoners of war as her own personal playthings putting them through several cases of humiliation and torture, males of the resistance also engage in torture but their version is a lot more brutal. In the case of females the most common cases of torture include humiliations, prolonged hooding, bondage on female prisoners, forced induction of water as well as giving female prisoners 3 and a half bags of water and forbidding them to use the toilet forcing them to soil themselves amongst other methods. Another common method the A.M.S use to humiliate prisoners is to strip them to the waist, nonetheless Nadzeya is also shown to be like an ambitious career criminal using every opportunity in the battle against Mechanikat which is proved even more when she is shown to be skilled with firearms and is also well known for her resistance of arrest. Role Nadzeya serves under the A.M.S two months after it's formation when she and other Slavic Animalians join the A.M.S thereby increasing it's numbers from 40 to 97 then from 97 to 119. But as the A.M.S and their allies grow so do their enemies because whereas the A.M.S outnumbered the Junta collaborators the tables are turned and with more defections and prison releases the collaborators grow swiftly and quickly. In the civil war the resistance look certain to win until the entire Junta is dispatched into battle and wipes out the resistance imprisoning it's female members with some being executed and some of the Road Rovers being drowned in the ocean. She herself is one of those imprisoned by the Junta and whereas she tortured others she herself is constantly humiliated, tortured and abused in prison, her abuse and humiliation comes to an end after the second Animalian coup which deposes the Junta and releases all imprisoned resistance fighters but also creates even more violence when the resistance desperate for revenge go on a rampage destroying Mechanikat's image and abusing many enemies with some being killed, this particularly goes on after the coup. After peace and democracy is restored to Animalia all Anti-Junta groups are re-established with it's members being rehabilitated by both Hunter and Charlie and all it's members which includes Hunter and the A.M.S are rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their strong opposition to Mechanikat, Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes